new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by Wonder Sun Teens
Here's the list of programs broadcast by Wonder Sun Teens. Shows Original *''series'' *''101-inspired series'' *''and Josh-inspired series'' *''You Smarter than a 5th Grader?-inspired series'' *''Meets World-inspired series'' *''series'' *''Suite Life of Zack and Cody-inspired series'' *''Things I Hate About You-inspired series'' *''Dawn-inspired series'' *''in America-inspired series'' *''Vandal-inspired series'' *''Time Rush-inspired series'' *''& Skinner's Epic Adventures-inspired series'' *''series'' *''& Cami Ask the World-inspired series'' *''Stevens-inspired series'' *''Shakers-inspired series'' *''Haunted Hathaways-inspired series'' *''series'' *''in the Band-inspired series'' *''McGuire-inspired series'' *''& Shred-inspired series'' *''by the Bell-inspired series'' *''and Luther-inspired series'' *''Wild Life-inspired series'' *''It Pop-inspired series'' *''Young-inspired series'' *''series'' *''series'' *''High-inspired series'' *''Famous Jett Jackson-inspired series'' *''for Kicks-inspired series'' *''Little Liars-inspired series'' *''Wonder Years-inspired series'' Wonder Sun Television Disney Channel/Disney XD *''Flash Forward'' *''The Famous Jett Jackson'' *''So Weird'' *''Even Stevens'' *''Lizzie McGuire'' *''That's So Raven'' *''Phil of the Future'' *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''Cory in the House'' *''As the Bell Rings'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *''Sonny with a Chance'' *''Jonas'' *''Good Luck Charlie'' *''Shake It Up'' *''A.N.T. Farm'' *''So Random!'' *''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' *''Jessie'' *''Austin and Ally'' *''Code: 9'' *''Dog with a Blog'' *''Liv and Maddie'' *''Girl Meets World'' *''K.C. Undercover'' *''Best Friends Whenever'' *''Bunk'd'' *''Stuck in the Middle'' *''Bizaardvark'' *''Andi Mack'' *''Coop & Cami Ask the World'' *''Sydney to the Max'' *''Fast Layne'' *''Just Roll with It'' *''Pup Academy'' *''Gabby Duran & The Unsittables'' *''Aaron Stone'' *''Zeke and Luther'' *''I'm in the Band'' *''Pair of Kings'' *''Kickin' It'' *''Lab Rats'' *''Crash & Bernstein'' *''Mighty Med'' *''Kirby Buckets'' *''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything'' *''Lab Rats: Elite Force'' *''Walk the Prank'' *''Mech-X4'' Nickelodeon *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' *''Hey Dude'' *''Welcome Freshmen'' *''Clarissa Explains It All'' *''Salute Your Shorts'' *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' *''My Brother and Me'' *''Kenan & Kel'' *''Cousin Skeeter'' *''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd'' *''The Brothers García'' *''Noah Knows Best'' *''Taina'' *''Romeo!'' *''Drake and Josh'' *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''Unfabulous'' *''Zoey 101'' *''Mr. Meaty'' *''Just for Kicks'' *''Just Jordan'' *''The Naked Brothers Band'' *''iCarly'' *''True Jackson, VP'' *''Big Time Rush'' *''Victorious'' *''Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures'' *''How to Rock'' *''Marvin Marvin'' *''Sam and Cat'' *''The Haunted Hathaways'' *''The Thundermans'' *''Every Witch Way'' *''Henry Danger'' *''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn'' *''Max and Shred'' *''100 Things to Do Before High School'' *''Bella and the Bulldogs'' *''Make It Pop'' *''Talia in the Kitchen'' *''Game Shakers'' *''WITS Academy'' *''School of Rock'' *''The Other Kingdom'' *''Hunter Street'' *''Star Falls'' *''Knight Squad'' *''Cousins for Life'' *''The Third Eye'' *''Fifteen'' *''Space Cases'' *''The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo'' *''The Journey of Allen Strange'' *''Animorphs'' *''Caitlin's Way'' *''House of Anubis'' *''Deadtime Stories'' *''I Am Frankie'' Other *''10 Things I Hate About You'' *''Alexa & Katie'' *''Aliens in America'' *''All About Us'' *''Blossom'' *''Boy Meets World'' *''Cake'' *''California Dreams'' *''Fred: The Show'' *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' *''Grown-ish'' *''The Kicks'' *''Level Up'' *''O'Grady'' *''Project Mc2'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Saved by the Bell'' *''Teen Angel'' *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' *''Club 57'' *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' *''Ghostwriter'' *''Pretty Little Liars'' *''Riverdale'' *''Unnatural History'' *''The Wonder Years'' *''Cebollitas'' (English dub) *''Jake & Blake'' *''Niní'' (English dub) *''Patito Feo'' (English dub) *''Peter Punk'' (English dub) *''Supertorpe'' (English dub) *''Violetta'' (English dub) *''Big Wolf on Campus'' *''Breaker High'' *''Darcy's Wild Life'' *''Debra!'' *''Majority Rules!'' *''Make It Pop'' *''Mr. Young'' *''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' *''RadioActive'' *''The Stanley Dynamic'' *''Skimo'' *''Help! I'm a Teenage Outlaw'' *''Isa TKM'' (English dub) *''Casi Ángeles'' (English dub) *''Rebelde Way'' (English dub) *''H2O: Just Add Water'' *''Sam Fox: Extreme Adventures'' *''Degrassi'' series *''The Next Step'' *''Amango'' (English dub) *''BKN'' (English dub) *''El Blog de la Feña'' (English dub) *''Karkú'' (English dub) *''Chica Vampiro'' (English dub) *''Boys Over Flowers'' (English dub) *''Dream High'' (English dub) *''Chris Cross'' *''Wizards vs Aliens'' *''Somos Tú y Yo'' See also